


Energiesignaturen (Energy Readings)

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Rodney McKay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf einem fremdem Planeten ist McKay sehr wissbegierig und bringt John und ihn damit in einen delikate Situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energiesignaturen (Energy Readings)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Energy Readings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546425) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an Astra für das Beta der deutschen Version

Seit drei Tagen sind wir jetzt auf diesem Planeten. Drei ziemlich angenehme Tage, auch wenn ich das Sheppard gegenüber natürlich nie zugeben würde, weil ich zu Beginn so gar keine Lust hatte herzukommen. Denn in Atlantis wartet noch soviel Arbeit auf mich, die sonst niemand machen kann. Na ja, vielleicht könnten sie schon, aber wenn ich dann wieder Wochen brauche, um die Fehler auszumerzen, dann mache ich es doch lieber gleich selbst.  
Aber angenehmes, warmes Wetter, reichhaltiges Essen und viele interessante Dinge zu unserer Unterhaltung haben mich umgestimmt. Es gab Jagdpartien für Teyla und Ronon, Segeltörns für den Colonel und haufenweise Besuche in Universitäten und Laboratorien und Treffen mit Wissenschaftlern für mich.

Aber leider war der bemerkenswerteste Punkt, den es hier auf dem Planeten zu sehen gibt, niemals Teil der Grand Tour.  
"Wir reisen morgen ab und ich habe immer noch nicht ihre Energiezentrale studieren können", beschwere ich mich zum x-ten Mal bei Sheppard. "Das sollte schon ein ziemlich eindruckvoller Komplex sein, wenn der das ganze Stadtareal mit Wärme versorgen kann. Ich muss das sehen! Unbedingt!"  
Sheppard, der nichts tuend auf dem Sofa rumlümmelt und Erdnuss-ähnliche Nüsse knabbert, gibt mir seine Standard-Antwort der letzten Tage, wann immer ich mit diesem Thema angefangen habe: "Ich weiß, McKay. Aber…"

Ja, ja, ja. Ich drehe schwungvoll den Scanner in seine Richtung und versuche es mit einer kleinen optischen Demonstration.  
"Sehen Sie diese faszinierenden Energie-Spitzen? Ich würde meinen rechten Arm dafür geben, zu wissen was sie auslöst." In dem Moment als die Worte draußen sind, wird mir klar, dass sie zu zweideutig sind, als dass Sheppard sie unkommentiert lassen könnte. Und richtig!  
"Ihren rechten Arm?", neckt er. "Aber McKay, sind Sie sicher, dass…"

Ich unterbreche ihn, bevor er weiterreden kann. "Sie wissen genau, was ich meine." Er spielt schon wieder den Dummkopf und das geht mir gewaltig gegen den Strich. Hey, ich meine, der Mann ist Mensa-Material! Erstaunlicher mathematischer Sachverstand – und er nutzt ihn nicht!

Ich springe auf und überbrücke die drei Schritte, bis ich vor Sheppard stehe. Ich drücke ihm den kleinen Antiker-Scanner in die Hand und zeige auf die blauen Kurven. "Schauen Sie sich diese Aufzeichnungen an und dann sagen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht sterben würden, um herauszufinden, wodurch sie verursacht werden." Ich starre Sheppard erwartungsvoll an. Komm schon, John! Ich muss dich doch irgendwie überzeugen können! Denn abzureisen, ohne die Zentrale gesehen zu haben, kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen.

"Sterben? Sie sind aber gerade in einer sehr morbiden Stimmung, Rodney." Sheppard nimmt es wieder zu wörtlich und mit einem spöttischen Grinsen pflückt er mir das Gerät aus der Hand. Mir jucken die Finger! Manchmal würde ich so gerne drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen, um dieses salbungsvolle Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen!

Er studiert einen Moment den Monitor, dann gesteht er mir schleppend zu, um ja nicht zu viel Begeisterung zu zeigen: "Das ist wirklich interessant. Und das sind nicht die Daten eines Naquadah-Reaktors, stimmt’s?"  
"Stimmt genau. Solche Anzeigen habe ich bisher noch nie gesehen. Sehen Sie die ungewöhnlichen Frequenzmodulationen? Wir sollten unbedingt…", versuche ich es noch einmal.  
"Nein. Sie wissen genau, dass der Premierminister unsere Bitte immer wieder abgeschlagen hat. Sehr, sehr höflich zwar, aber nichtsdestotrotz ließ er keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Zentrale für uns off-limits ist."  
"Die Leute hier sind IMMER so verdammt höflich!" beschwere ich mich und hoffe nur, dass ich nicht zu quengelnd klinge, aber es ist so verflucht … anstrengend. Ihre Höflichkeit und ihr Lächeln und ihr sanftes Kopfneigen – sie können es glatt mit Teyla aufnehmen!

Doch diesen ganzen rituellen Kram benutzen sie vor allem, um ihre strenge Gesellschaftsordnung zu überdecken. Es ist hier alles sehr geregelt und folgt festen Vorgaben – dagegen ist die irdische Bürokratie ein orientalischer Bazar. In ihrem täglichen Leben gibt es keine spontanen Temperamentsausbrüche, niemals mehr als sehr gemäßigte Begeisterung, keine öffentlichen Stimmungsschwankungen. In gewisser Weise ist das natürlich sehr beruhigend, aber nach drei Tagen beginne ich mich ziemlich … eingeengt zu fühlen. Es gibt doch nichts Besseres, als ein kleines, reinigendes Gewitter dann und wann.

Als ob Sheppard meine Gedanken lesen könnte, antwortet er: "Denken Sie an Kavanagh, er würde nie wieder herumzicken, oder Zelenka würde nie wieder Widerworte geben. Sie … Sie wären wohl innerhalb einer Woche zu Tode gelangweilt!" Er lacht lauthals.  
Bevor ich die Anschuldigung zurückweisen kann, dreht er das Display so, dass ich mit ihm den plötzlichen rasanten Energie-Anstieg und anschließenden Abfall beobachten kann. "Woah! Rodney! Schauen Sie sich das an!"

"Sehen Sie! Sehen Sie?" Ich bemühe mich sehr, nicht auf und ab zu hüpfen wie ein Ball, aber ich fühle all diese überschäumende Begeisterung in mir und den brennenden Wunsch, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. "Ich habe es Ihnen doch gesagt! Mit so einer Energiequelle könnten wir nicht nur Atlantis mit Energie versorgen, wir könnten auch alle Verteidigungswaffen in Betrieb nehmen. Und das für Jahre! Und das Beste ist: ich kann keine schädliche Strahlung ausmachen. Keine Röntgenstrahlen, keine radioaktive Strahlung, nichts! Und es muss ganz hier in der Nähe sein! Colonel, es ist unsere letzter Tag hier, wir MÜSSEN es uns anschauen!"  
"Und die Handelsverträge gefährden?"  
"Das ist das Risiko wert."

Ich merke, wie Sheppards Entschluss ins Wanken gerät und haue noch einmal in dieselbe Kerbe. "Sie haben hier in den letzten 5 Minuten mehr Energie gesehen, als alle unsere ZedPMs zusammen an Leistung erbringen. Denken Sie an die Möglichkeiten… Elizabeth würde es so wollen."  
Das ist nicht nur so dahin gesagt, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Die Wraith zu bekämpfen ist ihre oberste Priorität und je länger wir in der Pegasus-Galaxie sind, desto mehr neigt sie dazu, die strikten Regeln und Vorschriften so zu beugen, wie sie es für nötig hält. Ein simpler Handelvertrag würde sie nicht zurückhalten, wenn sie die Hoffnung hätte, ihre Finger auf eine gewaltige, vielleicht nahezu unerschöpfliche Energiequelle legen zu können.

"Es ist hier in der Nähe. Wir gehen kurz rein, schauen es uns an und sind wieder im Zimmer zurück, bevor es jemand bemerkt." Ich weiß, dass es niemals so leicht ist, aber da Sheppard mich sicher nicht allein ziehen lässt, versuche ich alles in meiner Macht stehende, um ihn zu überzeugen.  
Endlich, die Kapitulation. "Okay. Ein Blick. Aber keine Downloads, keine Aktivierung von irgendwelchen Schaltkreisen, keine Kopien von Programmen. Wir spielen mit nichts herum und drehen an keinem Schalter – egal was wir vorfinden. Einverstanden?"  
Ich würdige ihn keiner Antwort, während ich rasch meine Sachen zusammensuche.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Korridore sind nicht sehr stark bewacht, denn wir befinden uns ja bereits im Innern des Palastes. So gelingt es uns innerhalb kurzer Zeit, mit ein klein wenig strategischem Vor und Zurück, Laufen und Ducken im richtigen Moment, der Energiequelle stetig näher zukommen.

Wir lassen noch einen Kontrollraum, der nur mit zwei Personen besetzt ist, die gelangweilt auf ihre Computerbildschirme starren, links liegen, dann kommen wir an eine weitere Tür. Mein Scanner ist überzeugt, dass wir jetzt da sind. Mein Puls beschleunigt sich und ich merke, wie meine Nervosität zunimmt. Gleich werde ich wissen, was es mit diesen faszinierenden Anzeigen auf sich hat!  
Noch einmal vergewissern wir uns, dass wir allein sind, dann öffnet Sheppard die massive Flügeltür einen Spalt breit, so dass wir durchschlüpfen können.

Eine Wolke von Dampf empfängt uns und meine Augen müssen sich erst an das Halbdunkel gewöhnen. Dann kann ich langsam Details entschlüsseln. Wir befinden uns in einer großen, hohen Halle. Die Wände bestehen aus massivem, grauen Fels. Keine Verzierungen, keine sichtbare Technik, nur vereinzelte Reihen von Lichtröhren, die den Raum durchziehen. Es ist sehr warm und unglaublich dampfig, so dass die Sicht stark beeinträchtigt ist und ich kein klares Bild von den Ausmaßen der Halle bekommen kann. Selbst meine groben Schätzungen sind zu ungenau, als dass ich Sheppard gegenüber eine Angabe mache. Wir gehen ein paar Schritte an der Wand der Halle entlang, als ein weiterer feucht-warmer Schwaden aus dem Boden in der Mitte der Halle aufsteigt.

Und ganz plötzlich weiß ich, dass uns diese Energiequelle niemals nützen wird: Es ist geo-thermale Energie!

"Die Spitzenwerte, die wir ausgemacht haben, sind auf das unkontrollierte An- und Abschwellen des Wassers oder des Magmas, das diese Station mit Energie versorgt, zurückzuführen", erläutere ich Sheppard niedergeschlagen, auch wenn er bestimmt schon dieselben Rückschlüsse gezogen hat. Aber reden und erklären beruhigt mich seltsamerweise. Das war schon immer so. Langsam umrunden wir die Bodenöffnung, aus der es immer wieder brodelt.

"Die Reaktoren, die diese Energie in andere Energiearten, zum Beispiel elektrische Energie umwandeln, müssen hier ganz in der Nähe sein. Aber auch die nützen uns gar nichts, es sei denn, die Antiker haben irgendwo eine Thermalquelle unter Atlantis versteckt, von der wir noch nichts wissen." Ich seufze. "Egal wie fortschrittlich diese Technik ist, wir können sie beim besten Willen nicht brauchen."  
Das ist so unfair! Da treffen wir mal auf etwas Anderes als diese ewigen Agrargesellschaften, finden endlich mal eine fortschrittliche Gesellschaft und dann ist ihre Technologie nutzlos für uns! Ich klappe wütend den Scanner zu.

"Dann lassen Sie uns gehen, Rodney." Sheppard berührt mich sanft am Arm, während ich noch immer zornig in den dicken Nebel starre, der die ganze Halle bis zur Decke füllt. Ich fühle mich betrogen.

In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür, durch die wir hereingekommen sind und zwei Personen betreten die Halle. Eine Sekunde lang befürchte ich, dass sie uns entdeckt haben, doch glücklicherweise blubbert gerade in diesem Moment eine weitere Blase von heißem Dampf auf und verdeckt die Sicht. Der Colonel zieht mich am Ellbogen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Das tut weh – ich habe sehr empfindliche Nervenbahnen dort – und außerdem ist es absolut überflüssig, denn ich hatte dieselbe Idee, nur eine Sekunde später. Denn ganz ehrlich, ich bin auch nicht so wild darauf, hier in der Halle entdeckt zu werden und dann die ganzen `Warum´ und `Wie´ erklären zu müssen!  
Selbst wenn so ein kleines Pläuschchen mit den Ingenieuren sicher sehr interessant wäre…

Wir hasten an der Felswand entlang und ich befürchte im ersten Moment, dass wir in der Falle sitzen. Aber dann sehe ich, dass es auf dieser Seite der Halle etliche Türen gibt. Hektisch versuchen Sheppard und ich eine nach der anderen zu öffnen, doch sie sind verschlossen. Ich fühle, wie mir ein kleines Rinnsal Schweiß den Rücken herunter läuft und ich weiß genau, dass das nicht nur auf die hohen Temperaturen in der Halle zurückzuführen ist. Verdammt, ich bin ein Wissenschaftler, kein Abenteurer und diese Außenmissionen werden mir noch einmal einen Herzinfarkt verursachen!  
Wir haben keine Zeit, eine der Türen aufzubrechen – vom Krach mal ganz abgesehen – und so greife ich nervös und mit schwitzigen Fingern nach der nächsten Klinke.

Oh, ja! Unser Glück hält an und die nächste Tür gibt tatsächlich nach! Vorsichtig schieben wir sie auf, doch da es hinter der Tür dunkel ist, huschen wir in den Raum. Das Licht unser Taschenlampen zeigt uns einen, ich würde mal schätzen, gut hundert Quadratmeter großen Raum, der mit mehreren Steuerkonsolen und technischen Geräten bestückt ist. Aber Gott sei Dank ohne Techniker.  
"Das muss eine Backup-Station hier sein", wage ich mal eine Vermutung und schaue mir interessiert die Computer an. "Falls die Hauptsteuerung mal ausfallen sollte."  
Als ich gerade eine Abdeckung öffnen will, ruft Sheppard leise: "Kommen Sie hierher, Rodney!" Er steht neben einer weiteren Tür, die er einladend offen hält.

Der angrenzende Raum ist eine Art Vorratsraum und es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass man hier nach uns suchen wird. Er schaut sehr verlassen aus, wenngleich sauber, so dass wohl nicht davon auszugehen ist, dass irgendwelche Spinnen oder Ratten an meinen Kleidern Kletterübungen machen werden.

Die Lichtkegel unserer Taschenlampen wandern unruhig suchend durch den Raum, von Zeit zu Zeit innehaltend, um hier und da etwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Etliche Regale schmücken die Wände, zwei Schreibtische und mehrere Bürostühle sind achtlos zusammengestellt worden. Nicht zueinander passende, ausrangierte Aktenschränke und ein Haufen versiegelter Kisten vervollständigen das Bild eines selten genutzten Abstellraumes. Ich untersuche gerade interessiert ein Siegel und überlege mir, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt, mal einen kurzen Blick in die größte Kiste zu werfen, als ich ein Geräusch aus dem Vorraum vernehme. Ich schnappe Sheppards Blick auf und seine angespannten Schultern verraten mir, dass er es auch gehört hat. So ein Mist!

Hektisch schaue ich mich nach einem Versteck um, als mich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zehn Minuten jemand am Ellbogen zieht. Sheppard hat sich für die langen, schweren Vorhänge entschieden, die die eine Ecke des Raums noch einmal abteilen. DAS klassische Versteck in schlechten Komödien! Aber bevor ich ihm mitteilen kann, dass meiner Meinung nach, unter oder hinter den Schreibtischen der bessere Platz gewesen wäre, betreten bereits zwei Männer den Raum. Sie schließen die Tür hinter sich und ich höre, wie sie den Schlüssel im Schloss herum drehen.

Warum haben wir nicht daran gedacht? Dann säßen wir jetzt nicht hier in der Patsche! Einer der beiden macht eine Schreibtischlampe an und obwohl es noch halbdunkel in dem Raum ist, kann ich den Mann durch einen schmalen Schlitz im Vorhang deutlich ausmachen. Im Lichtkegel der Lampe steht der Premierminister dieses Planeten! Was zum Teufel…?

Dann sehe ich den zweiten Mann. Bevor ich uns durch irgendein unbedachtes Geräusch verraten kann, fühle ich, wie mir Sheppard eine Hand auf den Mund legt. Er steht direkt hinter mir und späht über meine Schulter. Er muss wohl gespürt haben, dass ich vor lauter Erstaunen beinahe losposaunt hätte, als auch noch der Staatsekretär für Innere Angelegenheiten in mein Blickfeld tritt.  
Oh nein! Das fehlt ja gerade noch! Wir sind durch Zufall in eine geheime Staatsverschwörung gestolpert! Oder warum sollten sie sich sonst hier in diesem abseits gelegenen Vorratsraum treffen? Es muss doch eine Menge netter, gut geheizter Büros in diesem Palast geben!

Ich weiß es genau, sie werden uns bestimmt töten, wenn sie uns finden, denn das macht man ja mit unliebsamen Zeugen. Ich habe das in genügend Filmen gesehen. Ich würde gerne meinen Kopf gegen die Wand hauen, denn das ist mit Sicherheit noch ein weiter Punkt auf der Liste der ganzen Ungerechtigkeiten, die das Universum für mich bereithält, aber vor mir ist nur der Vorhang.

"Bist du sicher, dass uns niemand gefolgt ist?", fragt der Sekretär, während er sich nervös umsieht. "Ich hatte den Eindruck…"  
Ich halte meinen Atem an und spüre, dass Sheppard dasselbe tut.  
"Sollte wirklich jemand fragen, so sagen wir, dass wir auf einer Routine-Inspektion sind", zerstreut der Premierminister die Bedenken des anderen Mannes. Er trägt einen mit Fell gefütterten Mantel, den er nun auf dem Boden ausbreitet. Dann gibt er dem anderen Mann ein Zeichen näher zu kommen und zieht ihn in eine feste Umarmung. "Niemand verdächtigt uns", flüsterte er und küsst den Sekretär, der sich ihm widerstandslos hingibt, ehe er ihm die Arme um den Nacken schlingt.

Ach du lieber Gott! Das ist ja noch schlimmer als eine Verschwörung! Das ist… das ist… der reine Wahnsinn! So etwas muss in dieser Gesellschaft streng verboten sein, nach allem, was wir bisher so mitbekommen haben. Warum sollten sie sich auch sonst in diesem ungemütlichen Raum treffen? Und wir sind Augenzeugen! So ein verdammter, verfluchter Mist! Ich werde in einer Abstellkammer das Zeitliche segnen!

Sie beginnen sich rasch gegenseitig zu entkleiden und mit jedem Kuss und jedem Stück nackten Fleisches, das enthüllt wird, wird es immer unangenehmer. Wir sind nicht nur Zeugen von etwas, das niemals bekannt werden sollte, wir dringen auch in diesen äußerst privaten Moment ein. Ich würde vor Scham sterben, wenn mich jemand in so einem Moment beobachten würde. Nicht, dass es viele Momente dieser Art in meinem Leben gegeben hätte und seit ich in Atlantis bin keinen einzigen mehr, um die traurige Wahrheit zu gestehen – und das ist jetzt schon länger als ein Jahr her! Aber trotzdem, rein hypothetisch.  
Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass wir schon früher auf unsere Anwesenheit aufmerksam gemacht hätten. Das wäre auch unangenehm gewesen aber dies ist einfach nur unendlich peinlich. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie es nie herausfinden werden.

Und dennoch, im selben Moment, während mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf rauschen, kann ich meine Augen nicht von den Fingern des Sekretärs losreißen. Er kniet jetzt vor dem anderen Mann und öffnet den Verschluss der Hose des Premierministers. Er zieht sie herunter und ich kann gerade noch eine erstaunte Lautäußerung herunterschlucken, denn der Minister ist darunter nackt. Der Sekretär beugt sich vor, um einen Kuss auf den Penis des anderen Mannes zu hauchen. Seine Hände kneten die Pobacken, während er seine Zunge über das Glied spielen lässt, leckend und knabbernd und eine deutlich sichtbare Spur von Speichel hinterlassend. Seine langen Finger streicheln über den Rücken des Ministers und neckend gleitend sie tiefer und tiefer, schweben einmal verheißungsvoll über der Spalte, tauchen für eine Sekunde ein und beginnen dann wieder mit dem Necken. Ich würde gerne wegschauen, doch ich lasse mir keine Sekunde entgehen.

"Nicht so schnell", beschwert sich der Premierminister atemlos lachend und zieht den Sekretär mit sich auf das Fell. Dabei entledigt auch er sich seines letzten Kleidungsstücks, so dass sie jetzt beide vollständig nackt sind. Für eine ganze Weile umarmen sie sich nur, küssen sich, lassen ihre Finger über den Rücken und die Arme streicheln, langsam über die Schenkel und die Pobacken gleiten. Sie flüstern sich irgendetwas zu, das ich nicht verstehen kann, da sie zu leise sprechen. Aber es ist bestimmt so ein romantischer Unsinn, da es sie beide immer wieder auflachen lässt. Vielleicht ganz gut, dass ich die Worte nicht ausmachen kann, denn auf so einen Schnurzelmäuschen-Krempel reagiere ich fast so allergisch wie auf Zitrusfrüchte.

Aber ihre Umarmung ist sehr liebevoll. Nach dem schnellen Entkleiden ist das jetzt ein Moment der Entspannung, der Gemeinsamkeit, ein gestohlener Moment in einem strikt durchgeplanten Tagesablauf. Und plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass es hier um mehr als nur Sex geht, denn sonst wären sie schon längst über einander hergefallen.

Die erotische Spannung, die zwischen den beiden herrscht, lässt auch mich nicht ganz unbeeinflusst. Mein Atem wird schwerer und im ersten Moment denke ich, dass Sheppards Hand, die immer noch über meinem Mund liegt, daran Schuld ist. Aber dann wird mir klar, dass das nur teilweise wahr ist. Denn seine Finger liegen zwar noch lose über meinen Lippen, aber sein Daumen ist unter meinem Kinn und… *streichelt* würde ich das in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes nennen, mich dort.

Sheppard! Mich!

Das heißt dann ja wohl, dass ihn die Situation auch mehr anregt, als er zugeben würde. Und es macht mir schmerzhaft bewusst, wie sehr auch unsere Position einer engen Umarmung ähnelt. Sheppards zweite Hand liegt auf meiner Hüfte und er zieht mich eng an sich heran. Klar, damit der Vorhang nicht ausgebeult wird – aber trotzdem. Sein Kinn liegt auf meiner Schulter und ich kann seinen raschen Atem direkt auf meiner Wange spüren. Seine Lippen sind nur wenige Millimeter von meinem Ohr entfernt. Wenn ich mich ganz stark konzentriere, kann ich wahrscheinlich sogar den Puls in seiner Halsschlagader spüren, so nah sind wir uns. Und ich kann ihn riechen. Das charakteristische Kräuter-Shampoo, das jemand aus Teylas Dorf für ihn herstellt und das mit seiner Körperwärme zu etwas ganz Eigenem wird.  
Und noch etwas Anderes.  
Erregung?  
Angst?

Vor unseren Augen lassen sich die beiden Männer jetzt nach hinten auf das Fell gleiten, kämpfen einen Moment lachend darum, wer die Oberhand hat, bis sich der Premierminister auf den Rücken legt und der Sekretär den Körper mit seinem eigenen bedeckt. Die ganze Zeit küssend, aneinander reibend, leise stöhnend.  
In diesem Moment fühle ich, wie sich etwas Hartes gegen meinen Hintern drückt… das nur Sheppards Erektion sein kann. Ich schließe meine Augen, um mich besser konzentrieren zu können, aber da gibt es gar keinen Zweifel, für das dumme Witzchen mit der Waffe bin ich nämlich schon zu alt. Um absolut sicher zu gehen, presse ich meinen Körper ein ganz kleines Stück nach hinten und bekomme ein scharfes Atemholen als Sheppards Antwort.

Oh mein Gott!  
Ich… ich mag es.  
Ich … ich fühle mich geehrt.  
Wer würde das nicht?  
Mr. Beautiful interessiert sich für mich – das ist verrückt! Verrückt!  
Aber zur Abwechslung mal die gute Art von verrückt und keine der Pegasus-Verrücktheiten.

Doch schnell bin ich wieder ernüchtert. Wer weiß, ob das auch wirklich Interesse an meiner Person signalisiert und nicht nur eine automatische Reaktion auf die Szene ist, die sich da vor unseren Augen abspielt! Denn unser privates Heim-Video ist ganz ernsthaft dabei, von der Erotik-Sparte in die Hardcore-Abteilung abzugleiten. So etwas kenne ich sonst nur aus den Filmen, die ich zufällig auf meinem Laptop hatte, als ich etwas ganz Anderes runterladen wollte.

Der Premierminister nimmt räkelnd die Hände über den Kopf und spreizt seine Beine. Sein Liebhaber dreht den Deckel einer kleinen Dose auf, taucht seine Finger ein und beugt sich vor.

Ich weiß, was jetzt kommen wird, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dafür bereit bin! Jedenfalls nicht, wenn Sheppard jeden meiner Erregungszustände aus nächster Nähe überwachen kann: schnellerer Herzschlag, eine deutliche Röte, die meinen Nacken und meine Wangen überzieht, Schweißperlen, die ich auf meiner Stirn spüre und wenn er seine Finger auch nur zehn Zentimeter nach links bewegt, wird er die Ausbuchtung in meiner Hose fühlen können. Denn wenn ich falsch liege und er wird nur von den nackten Männern, aber nicht von mir angetörnt, dann könnte das etwas zu viel Information für ihn sein.

Während ich noch immer damit beschäftigt bin, mir zu überlegen, wie ich mich am unauffälligsten aus seinen Armen winden kann, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, stört ein kurzes "Bliep" die Fast-Stille des Raums nachhaltig. Es klingt entsetzlich laut!  
Ich …ich kenne das Geräusch, ganz bestimmt! Doch was… ? Was…? Jetzt weiß ich es wieder! Es ist dieses blöde Antiker-Gerät, das uns mitteilen will, dass es jetzt in den Standby-Modus geht, um Energie zu sparen.  
"Bliep."  
Vielen Dank!

Wie in Zeitlupe sehe ich den Minister und den Sekretär die Köpfe in unsere Richtung drehen, dann springt der Sekretär auf. Mein Hirn, das sonst immer Tonnen von genialen Plänen hat, ist im Augenblick absolut leer. Sonst fördert drohende Gefahr meine Kreativität, aber jetzt? Wenn es nicht um Technik geht? Ich sehe keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Deshalb lasse ich es auch zu, dass Sheppard mich in seinen Armen herumdreht, meine Oberarme schon fast schmerzhaft umfasst und mir zuflüstert: "Spiel mit!", ehe er seinen Mund auf meinen Mund presst, genau in dem Moment, als der Sekretär schwungvoll den Vorhang zur Seite zieht.

"SIE!?" Der junge Mann hält einen scharfen Dolch bedrohlich nahe an Sheppards Hals. "Was machen Sie hier?"  
Mit einem Schlag wird mir klar, was Sheppard mit diesem Kuss bezwecken wollte und so antworte ich: "Wir machen das, was Sie auch machen. Nur waren Sie schneller als wir." Ich kann nicht widerstehen und lasse meine Hand unter Sheppards T-Shirt gleiten. Meine Belohnung ist ein sehr amüsierter Blick aus dunklen Augen.

In der Zwischenzeit ist der Premierminister herangekommen, auch noch immer nackt, aber mit einer Waffe in der Hand, die etwas todbringender aussieht als der Dolch. Er richtet sie direkt auf meinen Kopf und befiehlt seinem Staatssekretär: "Entwaffne sie!"  
Der andere Mann kommt dem Befehl nach - wir wehren uns nicht - und zwei Minuten später liegen unsere Pistolen, der Scanner und unsere diversen Messer auf dem Boden.

"Hände hinter den Kopf und auf die Knie!", ist der nächste Befehl des Ministers an uns.  
Ich sehe wie Sheppard schwer schluckt, aber nach einem kurzen Zögern geht er auf die Knie und so folge ich seinem Beispiel. Sieht so aus, als wollten wir das Ganze auf kleiner Flamme kochen. Trotzdem wünsche ich mir, dass jetzt einfach Ronon und Teyla hereinplatzen würden, um dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten. Natürlich passiert das nicht.  
"Sie wissen, dass ich Sie jetzt töten muss", sagt der Premierminister. Da er es aber noch nicht getan hat – und Tötung im Affekt wäre ja wirklich eine gute Ausrede gewesen – hoffe ich einfach mal, dass das ein gutes Zeichen ist.

"Nein, müssen Sie nicht", erwidert Sheppard und ich bewundere seine Ruhe. "Wir wissen jetzt, dass Sie eine Beziehung haben und Sie wissen, dass wir eine haben. Ich würde sagen, wir sind quitt. Sie wollen nicht, dass es heraus kommt und da ich beim Militär bin, will ich ebenfalls nicht, dass es publik wird."  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ernst Sheppard das in dem Moment meint. Ist es nur eine Ausrede für den Premierminister, oder auch schon mal eine kleine Warnung an mich, dem hier nicht allzu viel Bedeutung zuzumessen?

"Sie vergessen nur eins: Sie haben uns nackt gesehen, in einer sehr intimen Situation, während wir nur Ihr Wort darauf haben, dass es so ist", wendet der Minister ein. Ich muss gestehen, dass er damit nicht ganz Unrecht hat.  
"Wir können uns ebenfalls ausziehen, wenn Sie es wünschen", meint Sheppard. Dreht sich zu mir und sagt auffordernd: "Rodney!"  
Halt! Halt! Wir können uns nicht einfach so ausziehen! Ich meine… das… das ist dann wie in diesen Alpträumen, wenn ich plötzlich nackt im Labor bin und alle lachen! Ich …ich…

Sheppard zieht bereits sein Shirt über den Kopf, fummelt an seinem Hosenknopf herum und sagt noch einmal zu mir: "Rodney, dein T-Shirt!"  
Ich bemühe mich ernsthaft, nicht zu hyperventilieren und zupfe das Shirt aus meiner Hose. Sehr, sehr widerwillig ziehe ich es ganz langsam hoch und über meinen Kopf.

In dem Moment als mein Kopf wieder aus dem Stoff auftaucht, springt Sheppard auf, direkt auf mich und den Premierminister zu, und im nächsten Moment hat der ein sehr scharfes Messer am Hals. Sheppard muss es noch irgendwo in seinen Sachen versteckt gehabt haben. Jetzt macht auch die Ausziehaktion Sinn, denn welch bessere Möglichkeit hätte er finden können, um die Hände herunter nehmen zu dürfen?

"Wenn Sie McKay erschießen, ersteche ich Sie", warnt er den Premier mit eisiger Ruhe in der Stimme. Und das erinnert mich wieder daran, dass ich immer noch eine Waffe an der Schläfe habe. Oder besser gesagt, wieder. Denn Sheppard hat genau den Moment abgepasst, in dem ich unter dem T-Shirt steckte, für eine Sekunde also nicht in akuter Lebensgefahr war, um auf den Premier zuzuspringen. Ich bin beeindruckt.

"Dann töte ich SIE", stellt der Sekretär prompt fest, der eine von unseren Waffen jetzt auf den Colonel richtet. Ja klar, Machos unter sich. Vielleicht sollte man an die Sache mal mit etwas Verstand herangehen? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass vier Leichen bei dieser völlig überflüssigen Sache herauskommen!  
Glücklicherweise scheint Sheppard auch dieser Ansicht zu sein, denn er sagt jetzt: "Das muss doch nicht sein, oder? Vertrauen Sie uns, dass wir niemandem hiervon erzählen. Es ist auch für Ihren Ruf besser, als wenn man Sie nackt, uns halbnackt, hier unten alle vier tot auffindet." Das summiert meine Gedanken schon sehr schön. Der nächste Satz allerdings lässt alle Alarmglocken bei mir klingeln.

"Um zu zeigen, dass wir es ernst meinen, werde ich jetzt meine Waffe nieder legen."  
Ehem, John? Da wäre noch die Kleinigkeit mit der Waffe des Premiers an meiner Schläfe! Aber Sheppard bückt sich bereits und legt das Messer nieder, nimmt die Hände hoch und zeigt, dass er unbewaffnet ist. Na, bravo!  
"Wir sollen Ihnen vertrauen?", zischt denn auch der Sekretär schneidend, als wäre es sein Stichwort. "Sie haben uns beobachtet. Sie haben zugeschaut, Sie haben alle intimen Gesten gesehen, während…, während…, während…"

Gott sei dank noch mal jemand, der nicht immer sofort die richtigen Worte findet, wenn er nervös ist. Und nervös ist der junge Mann sehr, denn er fuchtelt wild mit der Waffe herum. Er fixiert Sheppard und stößt aufgebracht hervor: "Was ist? Ziehen Sie sich wirklich aus, wenn ich das jetzt verlange?"  
Oh, nein, nein, nein, nein! Ich hoffe nur, John gibt jetzt die richtige Antwort! Das Schlimmste ist, ich traue mich nicht aufzustehen, aus der Sorge heraus, dass das falsch interpretiert werden könnte. Und so knie ich als Einziger immer noch auf dem Boden, was meinem latent vorhandenen Unterlegenheitsgefühl reichlich neue Nahrung gibt.

"Ja, wenn das Ihr Wunsch ist."  
Shit!  
"Fassen Sie ihn an, wenn ich darauf bestehe?"  
John!! Ich mache hier gerade eine ganz ernsthafte Krise durch!  
"Rodney darf MICH anfassen, wenn es sein muss."  
Wie?? Ich schließe aktiv meinen Mund, schaue zu John hoch und begegne mal wieder seinem leicht spöttischen Blick. Doch dieses Mal möchte ich ihn nicht wegwischen. Stattdessen lächle ich zurück, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich sehr schief rauskommt.  
Da meint tatsächlich jemand, ich müsste gerettet werden! Das ist mir peinlich und gleichzeitig finde ich es …beeindruckend. Mein Grinsen wird unweigerlich breiter.

"Ich denke, das reicht jetzt", mischt sich der Premierminister energisch ein. "Wir werden…"  
"Nur noch eine Sache: ich möchte mich bei Ihnen in aller Form entschuldigen."  
Oh ja, John ist weit mehr der Diplomat als ich. Selbst wenn mir eingefallen wäre, dass das eine gute Idee sein könnte, weiß ich nicht, ob ich das einfach so über die Lippen gebracht hätte.

"Wir hätten nicht einfach so durch Ihren Palast laufen sollen, Ihre Gastfreundschaft missbrauchend und einem direkten Verbot zuwider handelnd. Und schon mal gar nicht hätten wir Ihnen so lange zuschauen sollen. Auch wenn es sehr sexy aussah." Mit einem kleinen Lächeln versucht er seine Worte abzumildern. Scheint zu funktionieren, denn der Premier nimmt immerhin schon mal die Waffe herunter.

"Wir sollten uns alle erst einmal wieder anziehen", schlägt er dann sogar vor. Ich bin mehr als einverstanden und grabsche sofort nach meinem T-Shirt.  
Es herrscht eine Art gespannter Waffenstillstand, während wir uns alle wieder vollständig ankleiden. Gut, dass T-Shirts keine Knöpfe haben, ich hätte sie nicht schließen können. Ich stehe vom Boden auf, verschränke die Arme vor meiner Brust - so kann ich auch besser das Zittern meiner Hände verbergen - und hoffe, dass ich einen kriegerisch-unnachgiebigen Eindruck mache.

Der Staatsekretär bückt sich und hebt den verräterischen Scanner auf, der sich durch die Bewegung erneut aktiviert. Einen Moment studiert er mit gerunzelter Stirn die Anzeigen, dann reicht er ihn an den Minister weiter. "Sieh es dir an! Sieh es dir an! Die beiden lügen! Das sind die Anzeigen und Werte unserer Energie-Zentrale. Ich habe keinen Zweifel. Sie … sie wollten spionieren!" Er funkelt mich hasserfüllt an.  
Ich schaue hastig zu Sheppard hinüber. Das klingt ja sehr übel! Hoffentlich …  
Sheppard nimmt die Hände in einer Unterwerfungsgeste nach oben. "Ich bekenne mich schuldig. Die Neugierde ließ uns keine Ruhe." John? Ich weiß nicht…

Ob das so eine gute Idee war? Die beiden Männer schauen nicht gerade begeistert.  
Und dann rückt Sheppard auch noch mit dem Rest der Wahrheit raus. Schon kommt auf den Tisch, dass ich unbedingt die Energiequelle suchen wollte, die sich im Endeffekt aber als absolut nutzlos für uns erwiesen hat, und er dieses Vorgehen autorisiert hat. Ich merke deutlich, wie er versucht, mich schon wieder aus der Schusslinie zu nehmen. Entweder hat der Mann ein sehr ausgeprägtes Heldensyndrom, oder ihm liegt wirklich etwas an mir.

Bevor die beiden ihrer Empörung lautstark Luft machen können, erzählt er ihnen schon, wie wir sie in der Halle gesehen haben und in den verlassenen Vorratsraum ausgewichen sind, der sich dann im Endeffekt als doch nicht so ganz verlassen entpuppte. Nur über unsere Beziehung lässt der Colonel sie im Unklaren. Aber seine deutlich sichtbare Zerknirschung, seine wiederholten Entschuldigungen und sein unvergleichlicher Charme wirken auch in diesem Fall. Sie glauben ihm. Wenn ich es auch sonst hasse, dass er einem Eskimo einen Kühlschrank verkaufen kann – heute bin ich froh darüber. Nachdem wir das Versprechen abgegeben haben, nichts über die Vorfälle des Abends verlauten zu lassen, eskortieren sie uns tatsächlich lebend zu unserem Zimmer zurück.

Vor der Tür murmle ich dann auch noch eine knappe Entschuldigung, die mit einem hoheitsvollen Kopfnicken angenommen wird. Wieder zurück in der Welt der Regeln und Zwänge also. Wie traurig.  
Ich muss daran denken, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn jemand mein Schäferstündchen, das ich so mühsam in meinen Tagesablauf gequetscht habe, zunichte gemacht hätte.  
"Es tut mir Leid, dass meine Neugierde Ihnen den Abend verdorben habe!", platze ich da heraus. "Ganz ernsthaft!"  
Und es scheint, dass manchmal ehrlich wirklich am Längsten währt, denn jetzt lächelt mich der Premier zum ersten Mal wirklich richtig an und sagt nur schlicht: "Danke."  
Noch einmal ein Neigen des Kopfes, dem ich mich sogar ungeschickt anschließe, dann sind Sheppard und ich allein.

Ich gehe zu meinem Koffer mit den Ausrüstungsgegenständen, klappe den Deckel auf und befördere schwungvoll den Scanner rein. "Das war ja ein schöner Reinfall! Und zu verflixt knapp für meinen Geschmack! Wir sollten dieses verfluchte Teil ins nächste schwarze Loch werfen! Es hat uns nichts als Ärger gebracht", bemerke ich mit einem letzten abschätzigen Blick auf den Scanner, ehe ich den Deckel geräuschvoll zuknallen lasse.

"Es hat uns doch einige interessante Ergebnisse gebracht", erwidert Sheppard mit einem sphinxhaften Lächeln.  
"Ach ja?" Ich schaue ihn erstaunt an. In Todesangst hat es mich versetzt, was ich nicht gerade *interessant* nennen würde.  
"Nun, es hat mich etwas über Energie und Erregungszustände gelehrt, das ich so vorher noch nicht wusste."  
Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder hat John *Erregungszustände* gerade ganz merkwürdig betont?

Mein Mund wird ganz trocken, wenn ich daran denke, was das alles bedeuten könnte, aber dennoch muss ich fragen: "Erregungszustände?" Ich versuche es so beiläufig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, denn vielleicht gibt es wirklich eine logische, physikalische Erklärung und dann will ich mich nicht zum Narren gemacht haben.  
Sheppard überbrückt den letzten Meter, der uns noch trennt und tritt hinter mich. Er legt mir eine Hand um die Taille, seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und imitiert die Haltung von vor einer Stunde.

"Erregungszustände, Rodney. Gerade du solltest doch wissen, was das ist", sagt er nahe an meinem Ohr. "Energiespitzen, an- und absteigende Frequenzen, Schwingungen…"  
Ich schließe die Augen und spüre jeden Zentimeter, mit dem unsere Körper aneinander stoßen. So ganz recht kann ich es noch nicht glauben. Das ist so….

"…Biegen und Zurückfedern, Widerstand und Reibungswärme…"

Ich bin sonst sicher nicht der Typ für Süßholzgeraspel. Aber das hier! Mann, oh Mann, ich will meine Erwartungen mal nicht zu hoch hängen, aber es sieht so aus, als sollte meine sexuelle Abstinenz endlich ein Ende haben, wenn wir auch nur die Hälfte davon in die Tat umsetzen.

"…Anziehungskraft, Vibration, Pulsieren…"

Sheppards Stimme wird immer dunkler und immer verführerischer und er hat intuitiv genau die einzige Art von Liebesgeflüster gefunden, die mich sofort hart werden lässt. Ich hätte ja jetzt eigentlich tausend Einwände, warum das keine gute Idee ist, aber die gerade erst überwundene lebensbedrohliche Situation, die durchlittene Todesangst und Johns phantastische Hände, die über meinen Bauch reiben, machen mich ungewohnt nachgiebig.

Ich lasse meinen Kopf nach hinten auf seine Schulter sinken und wispere zurück: "Rede weiter. Oder besser noch, warum zeigst du es mir nicht?"

"Angewandte Physik? Das klingt nach einem hervorragenden Plan!"

\-----------ENDE----------

©Antares, Januar 2006


End file.
